womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tits
Tits & Clits Comix was an underground feminist erotica comix series created by Joyce Farmer (née Sutton) and Lyn Chevli that ran seven issues, released from 1972 to 1987. Issues titsclits1.jpg titsclits2.jpg titsclits3.jpg titsclits4.jpg titsclits5.jpg titsclits6.jpg titsclits7.jpg Issue 1 Published by Nanny Goat Productions, July 1972 Cover by Joyce Sutton Stories *'Phairy Tale' by Lyn Chevli *'The Menses is the Massage' by Joyce Sutton *'The Perfect Wife and Mother' by Lyn Chevli *'With Little Help From a Friend' by Joyce Sutton *'Vaginal Drip' by Lyn Chevli *'The End of the World' by Lyn Chevli *'The First Day of Spring' by Joyce Sutton *'The Miss Universal Udder Contest' by Joyce Sutton *'"Hi Gals! What's Your Problem?"' by Lyn Chevli Issue 2 Published by Nanny Goat Productions, July 1976 Cover by Joyce Farmer Stories *'Persephone' by "Chin Lyvely" and Joyce Farmer *'Fuller Bush Person' by Chin Lyvely and Joyce Farmer *'The Secret' written by Chin Lyvely, art by Joyce Farmer *'Touch Much Spa' by Joyce Farmer *'Courting' by Chin Lyvely and Joyce Farmer *'Is Nothing Sacred?' by Joyce Farmer *'Fanny Sparks' by Chin Lyvely *'Mr. Right' by Joyce Farmer *'Hymn to the Hemorrhage' by Chin Lyvely and Joyce Farmer *'Hyman Glick' by Chin Lyvely *'Love is...' by Chin Lyvely *'"Carlotta's of Cucamonga"' by Joyce Farmer Issue 3 Published by Nanny Goat Productions, February 1977 ISBN 0918440041 Cover by Joyce Farmer Stories *'Master-Charge' by Joyce Farmer *'Persephone Gets What She Wants' by Lyn Chevli and Joyce Farmer *'Those Perfectly Permeable Peters Sisters' by "Chin Lyvely" *'A Pastora Interlude' by Roberta Gregory *'I Was a Sex Junkie' by Dot Bucher *'Rufus and the Rapist' by Ruth Lynn *'First Lover' by Roberta Gregory *'Monogamy' by Lyn Chevli and Joyce Farmer *'That Perpetually Permeable Peters Sister - Fonda' by Chin Lyvely *'Out of the Closet and into the Frying Pan' by Trina Robbins *'Silver Clouds are sometimes lined with hot air' written by Lyn Chevli, art by Joyce Farmer *'Wet Dreams' by Shelby Sampson *'Back Cover: Vibrator Cozys' by Joyce Farmer Issue 4 Published by Last Gasp, December 1977 Cover by Joyce Farmer Stories *'My Deaf Groin' written by Lee Marrs, art by Joyce Farmer *'Bosomic Woman' by Dot Bucher *'Diaphunnies (or) The Weekend Visit' by Chris Powers *'Free Enterprise' by Roberta Gregory *'The Adventures of Cindy Shark, Sexual Gourmet' by Cory *'I Told You So' by Ruth Lynn *'What to do if you Think You're Gay' by Jennifer Malik *'Tha Agony and the Ecstasy' by Michelle Jurris *'The Two Sisters of Barrow' written by Karen Feinberg, art by Joyce Farmer *'A Strange Development' by Paula Gray *'Real New Math' written by Lyn Chevli, art by Joyce Farmer *'"Amore"' by Cory *'"Why Do I Love Jim?"' by Chris Powers Issue 5 Published by Last Gasp, July 1979 ISBN 0918440068 Cover by Joyce Farmer Stories *'"Ex Libris"' by Joyce Farmer *'Golden Oldie' by Miriam Flambe *'The Awakening' by Ruth Lynn *'Bosomic Woman meets the Hunk' by Dot Bucher *'Slice of Life' by Joyce Farmer *'Teenage' by Chris Powers *'Getting Yours' by Rocky Trout *'The Sisters of Barrow and Brother Porcellius' written by Karen Feinberg, art by Joyce Farmer *'The String Gatherer' by Terry Richards *'The Pursuit of Knowledge' by Ruth Lynn *'Back Cover: The String Gatherer' by Terry Richards Issue 6 Published by Last Gasp, November 1980 ISBN 0918440076 Cover by Joyce Farmer Stories *'"Raising Kids"' by Roberta Gregory *'The Adventures of Dahli Delicti' by Beverly Hilliard *'Jehana the Young' written by Karen Feinberg, art by Joyce Farmer *'An Exercise in Stocking Fetishism' by Ruth Lynn *'Mrs. Quasimodo, 1980 an Interview' by Comicazie *'More Than a Woman' by Sharon Rudahl *'If Ya Can't Join Em...' by Joyce Farmer *'The Fishy Facts of Life' by Rocky Trout *'The Gallery Opening' by Chris Powers *'Bedroom Politricks' by Roberta Gregory *'The Perfect Lovers' by Joyce Farmer *'Coffee Break' by Ruth Lynn *'Sex Rolls the fashion flash of '80's' by Lee Marrs *'Back Cover: The Golden Years' by Joyce Farmer Issue 7 Published by Last Gasp, November 1987 Cover by Mary Fleener Stories *'A Jamaican Bride' by Mary Fleener *'Door of Deception' written by Carla Abbotts, art by Dori Seda *'Die Fledermaus' by Melinda Gebbie *'If This is the Answer, What is the Question?' by Carel Moiseiwitsch *'Kaleidoscope View' by Joyce Farmer *'On Being Too Intense' by Krystine Kryttre *'The Frank Torque Show' by Beverly Hilliard *'Somethin's Rotten in Nutley' by Joey Epstein *'Baby Bastard' by Julie Hollings *'Dr. Fuzz' by Mary Fleener *'The Young and the Frustrated' by Luna Ticks *'Hush, Hush, Mrs. Pombladt' by Beverly Hilliard *'The Ad Lib' by Beverly Hilliard *'Girls! Girls! Girls!' written by Joyce Brabner, art by Leslie Sternberg *'Meat Market Year 2050' by Dennis Worden *'Back Cover: Pinup' by Carel Moiseiwitsch (as "Xero") Pandora's Box Pandora's Box Comix was published in 1973 by Farmer and Chevli's Nanny Goat Productions. It was originally meant to be the third issue of Tits & Clits, but the name was changed so as not to alienate as many readers.Sir Real's Underground Comix Classix Stories Cover by Lyn Chevely *'Pinup' by Joyce Farmer *'The Adventures of the Perfectly Permeable Peters Sisters pt. 1 ' by Lyn Chevli *'Those Perfectly Permeable Peters Sisters pt. 2 '''by Joyce Farmer *'Those Perfectly Permeable Peters Sisters pt. 3''' by Lyn Chevli *'Love Is...' by Lyn Chevli *'Afternoon Tea' by Lyn Chevli *'The American Dream' by Joyce Farmer and Lyn Chevli *'Those Perfectly Permeable Peters Sisters pt. 4' by Lyn Chevli *'Jigga Jigga Boom' by Joyce Farmer *'Those Perpetually Permeable Peters Sisters pt. 5' by Lyn Chevli *'Everything you ever wanted to know about Being Horny' by Joyce Farmer and Lyn Chevli *'I Won't be a Good Girl' by Joyce Farmer *'Virgin-of-the-Month-Club' by Lyn Chevli Sources __FORCETOC__ Category:Publications Category:Underground comix